Family of the Fullmetal Alchemist
by Jayfeathergirl
Summary: Edward and Rose live happily in Risembool with their eleven-year-old daughter Nina. Lots of cuteness to brighten your day!


_I love writing stories about my favourite characters becoming parents, as it is ever so adorable! I decided to pair Edward and Rose together. (Yes I did have EdwardXWinry at first, but then I edited it and put it back to my first pairing choice!) I hope you like reading this cute little story. ^^ I really wanted to write a lot of cute moments with Edward and Rose and their daughter._

Plot idea - _Time has past, but all has been peaceful. The rebuilding of the military has been in progress, and the military and the Alchemists are now known for truly working for the people with the Fuhrer Roy Mustang leading them. Edward and Rose live peacefully together, and have a young daughter, Nina. Edward is determined to be the best father possible, never leaving his family as his own father did. Al and Winry also live happily, with their son Jasper. They all live in the peaceful Risembool. All seems well, until old enemies return from the shadows, that threaten the peace that has been established._

Family - Nina's POV

Nina looked over at her best friend, Jasper. The two of them were sitting by the lake in their home of Risembool. Sitting along side them faithfully, and wagging his tail, was their dog Tail. It was close to twilight, the sky was now a orange colour, and the sky fast darkening.

"We should probably head home soon," said Nina, oldest of the two. She was eleven and Jasper was ten. "It's late, and you all know how our parents don't like us being out to late."

"Not that there is anything to worry about out here!" said Jasper with a grin. "They worry to much!"

"No," Nina disagreed, "They worry about us for a reason. We should listen to them. Let's head back."

Jasper grinned, "Your only saying that because you can barely stand up, your so tired! But your right, we'd better head home."

"And _your_ only saying that because your tired too!" teased Nina.

Nina had long beautiful gold hair which she sometimes wore in a braid, and startling gold eyes. Her mother Rose said she looked a lot like her father. Everyone said that.

"You're a tiny version of your father," her uncle Roy had once said, "And just as small." That small comment and made her twitch. She was always mistaken for being younger then even Jasper, who was taller then her.

Jasper had gold hair and blue eyes, and his father was her Uncle Al and mother her Aunt Winry. Nina was feeling exhausted, and she trailed behind. They'd been out all day, playing tag and hide and seek, and lots of other fun games. Jasper was tired to, but not nearly as much as her. Tail padded in between them, wagging his tail, not tired at all.

"There you are, I was about to check for you." Nina looked up, to see her father, Edward Elric, walking towards them. "You looked exhausted, both of you! Come on, only a bit further." Her house was not far off, only a minute away. Jasper's was very close to them. As she walked, she could barely keep her eyes open. She almost fell over, when she suddenly felt herself being lifted up from the ground.

"Hey!" she called, alarmed, while she heard Jasper snort with laughter. Her father had lifted her into his arms and was carrying her over to their house.

"You don't have to.." But Nina couldn't deny it. It felt comforting being in her father's arms. Her eyelids felt so heavy. She nestled her head against his chest, her eyes closing.

"Boy, Nina, your so tired!" laughed Jasper. "That you have to be carried about!"

Edward held his daughter in his arms. She was exhausted and he could tell. As she nestled against him, he felt another wave of love for her. It was an amazing feeling, knowing she was his daughter, his and Rose's. He loved her more then he could say. He held her tenderly close.

When they reached their house, Jasper waved, "Later!" and ran off home. Nina was vaguely aware of being taken up to her bedroom and placed gently on her bed. She felt her father kiss her on the cheek, and then she heard her mom come into her room to kiss her as well. Nina yawned sleepily, barely focused on anything. _So tired. _She felt her bed shake a little as Tail leaped up to his usual spot on the edge of her bed, as he did every night.

"Sweet dreams Nina," her father said as he tucked her in. She was aware of him stroking her hair gently.

"Goodnight my sweet," said her mother softly.

Those were the last words Nina heard before drifting off to sleep.


End file.
